The Assignment
by MoreThanACandle
Summary: Just like Lilly, Miley also has to keep a diary as an assignment. This runs parallel to both the series, and my other story, A diary of love. Liley.


**A/N: Oh look, a new story! Actually, this is the same story as _A diary of Love_ except this time, we get to see Miley's Assignment. I would probably recommend you read _diary_ first, but either way works. I think overall you'll run into less spoilers that way. Have fun reading, and please review. Or ask questions...those are always fun also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Dear Assignment,

I know, I know, it's supposed to be "Dear Diary" but this is not my diary, it's an assignment, so it's gonna be "Dear Assignment". Happy?

Oh, oops. I guess I was supposed to start with an introduction. Mr. Corelli said that we should pretend these diary entries are actually letters to some person who we just met, yet trust completely. He suggested a long lost sibling. Given my very much present, yet always lost brother, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I guess I'll pretend you're my twin sister, and we were separated at birth for some reason. (Probably the same reason that gave you such a strange name…)

Ok Assgnment, here we go. My name is Miley Stewart. I'm 13 (almost 14) and I'm in the 8th grade. I live here in Malibu with my brother Jackson, and my dad, Robby Ray. Yes, that's THE Robby Ray you've probably heard of him. Mom died a few years ago. I hope you don't mind if I skip talking about her right now. Even though it's been a while, it's still a sad topic for me. Since I'm going to be writing to you for the whole year, I'm pretty sure I'll have a chance to talk about her more. My two best friends are Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oaken. I'll get to them in a moment.

Here's the deal. I have this secret, and its incredibly huge. Even though I'm keeping this locked in my closet, and I know no one is ever going to read it, I'm still afraid to write it down. You see, I'm not just Miley Stewart, I'm also Hannah Montana. That's right, I have two lives, one as an ordinary girl, and one as a superstar. No one, not even my friends know my secret. Why do I do it? Well, being famous is great, except when it's not. Don't get me wrong, I love all the perks, but sometimes…I just want to be normal. I've seen too many celebrities' lives ruined because they forgot what being a normal person is like. Plus, I like knowing that my friends are MY friends, not just people who will say or do whatever I want because they want to near a celebrity.

Recently, I've been starting to have mixed emotions. When I made the decision to have two separate lives, I was pretty young. Ok, ok, I'm still pretty young. I'm old enough now to understand relationships between people a bit better, and with that knowledge comes some regrets. The problem is with Lilly and Oliver. With both of them, but Lilly especially, I feel like we are getting to that point in a friendship where you just don't keep secrets from each other. It's getting harder and harder to live this lie in front of them. So why don't I stop? It's simple. I'm afraid. I'm deathly afraid of losing the only real friends I've ever had. I'm afraid they will try to exploit our friendship. I'm afraid they will like Hannah more than Miley.

You might think that's a silly idea, and you might be right. I'm not willing to risk it though because Lilly and Oliver are OBSESSED with Hannah Montana. Are you beginning to see the problem? It's like they have some sort of competition between them as to who can have the most Hannah stuff, or go to the most concerts, or whatever else they can think of. I can't even begin to count the number of times they have played "Hannah Montana Trivia". The goal of the game is to stump the other person about some obscure fact about Hannah Montana. Since I'm neutral, I get the oh so exciting job of "researching the correct answer". The freaky thing is, half the time I actually do have to search. They both know things about Hannah that *I* don't even remember.

If that weren't enough, Oliver is sure he's going to marry me. Well, Hannah. Every time he says something about it, I tell him he should quit wasting his time. So far, it hasn't worked. As you can probably guess, I'm not attracted to Oliver. He's fairly good looking, but he's well….full of himself. He calls himself "Smokin' Oken" and he's just soooo sure he's going to marry Hannah. It's quite a turnoff.

And then there's Lilly. What can I say about Lilly? I could go on and on about how great of a friend she is, or all the crazy stuff we do together, but for now, I'll just say this. I'm 99% sure she has a crush on Hannah also. She's never admitted it, but I've noticed her let a few things slip sometimes. I don't think anyone else would notice, but since she's actually talking about me…I pick up things. I don't know why she hasn't admitted it. I don't think she's scared, 'cause she knows Oliver and I wouldn't care if she had a crush on a girl. I figure she sees Oliver and realizes he acts like a doughnut when it comes to Hannah. I actually find it cute when Lilly doesn't realize what she's saying. I just smile to myself, and maybe give her a hug later. It's my way of saying thank you, since I can't say it in words.

I think by now you understand why I'm afraid to say anything. I'm so afraid that Hannah would be more important to them than Miley, which is the whole reason I wanted to have another identity.

Wow. I didn't realize I had written that much. That's enough for tonight.

Miley

Dear Assignment,

*sigh*

I hate this. I just got back from Lilly's house, and now I hate myself. I'm miserable, and Lilly doesn't know, 'cause I can't let her know and it's just awful. Maybe I should explain what happened.

Earlier today, Lilly showed up with tickets to a Hannah Montana concert. That's nothing new, she's been to quite a few concerts. This time, however, she had two tickets, and she invited me! Typically I've come up with some excuse ahead of time about why we can't do anything together when I have a concert. This time, it must have slipped my mind. Somehow I convinced her that I couldn't make it. She looked disappointed, and I felt bad. Dad says I should just tell her the secret, but I can't. Feeling guilty I went over to Lilly's to try to make it up to her.

I walked into Lilly's room and noticed for the millionth time all of her Hannah Montana stuff. The first time I was, shocked, now I just think it's funny/cute. I felt like lightening my mood, so I decided to tease her a bit.

"Hey Lilly, don't you think you might have a little bit too much Hannah Montana stuff in here?"

Lilly looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Actually, now that you mention it…no. I'm just trying to make up for you."

"huh?"

"Don't give me huh! Hannah Montana is the most awesome singer ever, and you don't even have one bit of her stuff!"

_Not good. Ok Miley, think of a good excuse!_

"Hey, I don't hate her or anything, I'm just not a crazy obsessed fan like you are! I mean, is it really necessary to have a giant poster of her on every single wall?"

_Good one! Put her back on the defensive._

"Yup. You see, I want my room to be pretty. Hannah's pretty, therefore, pictures of her, plus my room, equals pretty room."

When she says things like that, it always gives me a strange feeling. Obviously I love the complements, but I always wish she knew she was giving them. Then I start to feel guilty, like I heard something I should have.

_Aww…she thinks I'm pretty…she's so sweet….even if she doesn't know it._

"Yeah, well, then why don't you put up pictures of yourself Lilly…that'd be cheaper"

_There, now you can feel as good as I do._

"I suppose I should feel happy you think I'm as pretty as Hannah, but think about it Miley, that would be pretty weird to have giant posters of yourself all over the room."

_Right. Which is why I don't have Hannah Montana posters…I wish I could tell you._

"Good point"

"It is a good idea though…maybe I should cover it with posters of you instead"

I shot her a look.

"Uhh, Lilly…"

"Oh right. That would probably creep you out wouldn't it?"

"Just a bit…."

_How do I get myself into these conversations?_

"Yeah, you'd probably think I had some sort of a crush on you. Bad idea."

_Wait, which is a bad idea, having a crush on me? Or me thinking you have a crush on me?_

"I guess you'll have to settle for Hannah then."

_Why did I say that? This conversation is already too strange._

"I guess so. That doesn't explain your problem though."

_Problem, what problem? Oh yeah, lack of Hannah stuff, gosh Lilly, you're worse than Uncle Earl when he smells fried chicken!_

Lilly sat there looking back and forth between the posters and me.

"Hmmm….I've got it!"

_Oh no! She figured it out._

I managed to choke out a "What do you mean?"

"I figured out your secret!"

_Here it comes…_

"I bet you have all kinds of Hannah Montana stuff hidden away in the back of your closet!"

By then I was just confused. In the back of my closet, I have a hidden door to my Hannah Closet, which is where I keep all my outfits.

_Did Lilly sneak in and find it? No, she would have freaked out on the spot…_

"Wha…what makes you say that?"

"Because…you….have a secret crush on her!"

Of all the things she could have possibly said, that was the most unexpected. I burst out laughing. I was mostly relieved, but the thought was pretty funny.

"That…is…the funniest thing….you crack me up Lilly"

_Ok, gotta convince her that she's wrong. That's just too strange to have your friend think you have a crush on yourself._

"I'm straight. And if you spent any time looking at those posters, you'd have noticed that Hannah is a girl. Not my type."

_I wonder how much time she DOES spend looking at those pictures…or maybe I don't want to know._

"Maybe…maybe not"

_Huh. What are you maybe-ing about? Does she think I'm…_

"What if Hannah Montana is actually a guy?"

My mouth fell open. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything.

"Yeah! 'Hannah' is actually some guy who puts on a blonde wig, makeup and a padded bra, then gets on stage and lip-syncs to some ugly girl's music! That's what Best of Both Worlds is about...this guy's secret identity."

_Wow. So right, and yet so wrong._

"Lilly. Do you really think I would want to date a guy like that?"

"Well, no…but…"

"Exactly. Now listen. I am 100% absolutely sure that I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Ok, ok…I guess that was a stupid idea."

She glanced over at one of the posters.

"Do you think you could do that?"

_Does she mean…? I definitely don't want to talk about sleeping with Hannah._

"Could you?"

"No way!"

_Hey, I'm not that bad…wait, why am I disappointed?_

"Think about it, you would have to lie to everyone about who you really were. I'd hate doing that."

I started to blush. She had been talking about the fake identity thing. Then her words hit me.

_That's what I've been doing to you Lilly. Everything you see is just a lie. You don't deserve such an awful friend as me. I can't take this._

"Yeah….I know what you mean. Hey Lilly…I gotta go study for my history test tomorrow"

"Miley. Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Right. See why I need to study? If I think today is tomorrow, then by the time I realize that yesterday's today is actually today's today, I will have forgotten that yesterday was today's tomorrow, and I won't have studied!"

At that, I just took off, hardly paying attention to Lilly's attempt to figure out what I had said.

_Oh Lilly, I hate doing this to you. I'm such an awful person. Why am I so afraid? _

So here I am, in my room, alone and miserable. I have school tomorrow, then the concert. I doubt if I'll get any sleep, but oh well.

Miley.


End file.
